


I Want a Rematch

by Jelixpo



Category: Game Grumps, egoraptor - Fandom, jackraptor, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boys both have hard crushes, but both of them are dumbasses, pinball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelixpo/pseuds/Jelixpo
Summary: After Jack's tragic display of his inability to play pinball during the Grump's 10 minute power hour, he's determined to prove to Arin that he can beat him. While he does end up losing again, he wins something different.





	I Want a Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> ~This is a fictional story featuring the pairing between jack//septic//eye and ego//raptor, or Jackraptor for short. The events portrayed in this story are in no way real and any similarities between real-life scenarios and what is depicted in this text are completely unintentional. Do not contact either J/ack or A/rin about questions relating to this story, as this may make them uncomfortable. Furthermore, do not contact either S/igne or S/uzy with questions relating to this story as this is disrespectful to them.  
> Thank you.~

"Damn it!" Jack shouted as he watched another ball of his fall between the two bumper switches meant to keep it up as they flailed rapidly, his fingers feeling sore as he mashed the two buttons on either side of the machine he was playing on.  
  
    "Wow," Arin huffed out in honest amazement, "I think you are actually the  _worst_  pinball player I have ever met," he said, beginning to chuckle. Jack shot Arin an annoyed look, unable to stop himself from smiling.  
  
    "I was playing it up for the camera! I was pretending to be bad!" Jack lied.  
  
    "Dude, the camera has been turned off for the last hour," Arin spoke, pushing right through Jack's weak lie, "I think you're just bad," He began to laugh, shaking his head.  
  
    "Come on man, give me some credit! It's my first time," Jack tried to reason with his friend.  
  
    " _First time_? This is your 50th time playing to-fucking-day! Don't give me that horse shit!" Arin yelled back, half laughing as he did so.  
  
    "Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Can we go eat now?" Dan called from across the room as he lounged on the grump couch, scrolling absent-mindedly through his phone.  
  
    "Hell to the yes," Arin said as he stepped away from the machine, "I'm fucking starving."  
  
    Jack huffed as he followed Arin, "Fine. But after we're done, we're coming right back here and I want a fucking rematch!" Jack jabbed enthusiastically.  
  
    "Oh, you want to lose for the 51st time today?" Arin teased, turning back to smirk at Jack. Jack shook his head slowly and squinted his eyes.  
  
    "Shut up," Jack huffed sarcastically.  
  
    "Sweet, let's head out then," Dan said as he stood up from his spot on the couch and followed his friends out the door, grabbing his coat on the way out.  
  
    Jack and Arin continued their light banter as they walked out the door and onto the street, continuing their argument through until they reached the car. Stepping inside the vehicle they intended to take to the restaurant their playful jokes seemed to only grow in immaturity and playfulness.  
  
    "Fuck you," Jack snapped playfully in response to a jab at his ego.  
  
    "Gladly. Bend over," Arin shot back quickly, earning a boisterous laugh from all those who were in the vehicle.  
  
    It wasn't long before they pulled into the parking lot of a rustic looking restaurant with the sound of conversation and music flowing from its walls. The 3 who rode to the restaurant all stepped out of the vehicle and began to make their way into the restaurant, immediately spotting their group of friends at a table as they did so. They walked over and all pulled up a chair at a table with Mark, Amy, Brian and Ross all seated around them.  
  
    "We thought you'd never get here!" Brian commented as the 3 sat down.  
  
    "Sorry, had to watch Jack lose horribly a couple times," Arin spoke back, glancing over at Jack to see his annoyed reaction.  
  
    "Can't you just watch him do that any time?" Mark shot back, a slight grin on his face.  
  
    Jack threw his hands up in shocked annoyance, a grin plastered on his face, "Fuck you guys!" he couldn't help but laugh as he spoke.  
  
    "Aw, it's okay Jack," Amy spoke. Jack smiled at her, thinking she would be the one to pay him some type of compliment, "Some of us are just there to make other people look really good," She teased, earning a fit of laughter from the table.  
  
    "Well then, you should be thanking me, Arin. I made you look better than you have in years!" Jack shot back, earning another round of laughs from their friends.  
  
    "I'll give you that. Lord knows how hard it must be to make  _me_  look good," Arin reasoned, allowing Jack a moment to pick up the pieces of his shattered ego.  
  
    The group of friends chatted enthusiastically amongst each other as they sat at their table. Their food eventually came and went as the night went on. Nearing the end of their meal, a couple people amongst the group were beginning to grow silent as the conversation progressed, the hefty meal they had eaten being the cause of their beginning drowsiness. Soon after their plates had been cleared it seemed as though Jack and Arin were the only ones left with energy for conversation.  
  
    Amy lifted the back of her hand over her mouth as she attempted to hide a yawn, "I think I better leave before my head hits this table," She stated after she finished yawning, shaking her head slightly in an attempt to keep herself alert.  
  
    "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Mark agreed, taking his van keys out of his pocket and holding them in his hand, "Plus I gotta edit a couple things before I hit the hay, so we better get going anyway." Mark and Amy both stood up from the table.  
  
    "I've still got this giant project to work on as well so I better get home to that while the night is still young," Ross added, standing up from the table as well.  
  
    "Brian and I where gonna go see a movie or something," Dan gestured to his friend sitting next to him, "We'll decide in the car."  
  
    "What's your guys' plan?" Brian asked, looking over at Arin and Jack who had made no attempt to get up from the table. Jack whipped his head to stare Arin in the eyes, his expression filled with determination.  
  
    "I'm getting that fucking rematch, that's my plan," Jack nodded as he spoke, his voice both stern and playful at the same time.  
  
    "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Arin leaned closer to Jack and matching his friend's fiery expression.  
  
    "Alright. I'll hop in with Brian so you guys can take the van back to the Grump space," Dan said as he dug the van keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Arin who caught them, mind you, with a little fumbling.  
  
    "Thanks, man," Arin spoke back to Dan, standing up from the table as he did so. Jack followed his actions as their group began to disband, each of them doing a little half wave as they walked out to their respective vehicles.  
  
    Jack hopped into the front passenger's seat as Arin began to start the vehicle, "I'm gonna kick your ass," He spat playfully as Arin pulled out of their parking spot.  
  
    "That's right Jack, I  _am_  going to kick your ass," Arin poked back, a smirk on his face.  
  
    It didn't take long before they were once again pulling up to the Grump space and walking inside. Seeing as they were only going to be using one room and they really didn't need that much light to play since they weren't recording anymore, only 3 lamps went on in the space. The small amount of light they provided created a calming ambience throughout the room, the lighting becoming a nice blend of gold into dark brown.  
  
    "I need mood lighting to kick your ass," Arin said smugly as he flicked on the last lamp, satisfied with the light it now provided.  
  
    "Ooh, how romantic," Jack put on a sultry voice as he leaned sensually against the pinball machine, "it's fitting since you'll be kissing my ass later."  
  
   Arin scoffed as he made his way over to Jack and the pinball machine, "You wish," He tutted, placing his hands on the machine and beginning to turn it on. With a quick flick of his wrist, his ball was sent flying into the machine and the game was on.  
  
   Arin rapidly tapped away against the buttons on either side of the machine, controlling the bumper switches and watching them flail and shoot his ball up further into the machine. Sounds of hight pitched pings sounded from the machine as the ball bounced against point multipliers and the bumpers. The ball began to descend towards the hole at the bottom of the machine but a quick and skilful mashing of the buttons sent it flying back up again. Jack watched silently from the side, trying to watch Arin's movements and hopefully learn his strategies for himself. Arin's eyes didn't leave the ball as ping after ping came from the machine, his score number rising higher and higher with every correctly timed flick of his fingers. As skilful as he was there did come a point where the ball began to descend straight down once again and one wrong flick of the right bumper switch allowed it passage into the dark depths below, ending Arin's turn. He let out a sigh as he stepped back from the machine, releasing his tensed-up shoulders.  
  
    "This should be entertaining," Arin teased as he and Jack switched places.  
  
    "Well, yeah. Watching me win will always be entertaining," Jack replied smugly.  
  
    Still with the smug look plastered on his face, without so much as a glance toward the machine, Jack stared straight at Arin as he flicked his wrist and sent his ball flying up and into play. He slowly turned his head back to the machine and kept as calm a composure as he could, trying to feign some form of superior knowledge and skill. His calm demeanour quickly changed as he remembered the fact that he did  _not_ have superior skill, let alone knowledge. His eyes darted after his ball as he quickly mashed on the buttons. He saved his ball just in time from falling down and shot it up into the point multipliers, the pinging noises coming from the machine allowing him to think he was doing very well with the positive sounds they made. He relaxed, which is the worst thing to do when playing a game of pinball. Immediately, as if acting on the sheer will of karma alone, his ball hit a point multiplier at a weird angle and shot straight back down against his bumper switches. He sporadically mashed the buttons and was able to save his ball if only for a moment before it immediately hit the underside of one of the bumpers and shot straight back down into the hole below, his button mashing inevitably causing his ball to be shot straight down, ending his turn. He looked up at his score, clinging to some form of hope that he got  _extremely_  lucky and somehow got good numbers. It was less than a quarter of Arin's score. He leaned his elbows on the machine and put his head in his hands, heaving a long sigh of defeat.  
  
    "Soo, you still playing it up for the camera?" Arin leaned down next to Jack and spoke in a tender voice. Even as gentle as he was trying to be, he could not completely cover the shakiness his laughter put into his voice. Jack groaned in response.  
  
    "Why do I suck ass?" Jack asked in a defeated tone.  
  
    "Because you're just so good at it," Arin reasoned jokingly before standing up straighter and walking around Jack, "Come on, I'll help you this time," He said. Jack stood up, expecting Arin to merely stand beside him and tell him what to do. However, things suddenly got very warm around him and a larger set of fingers slipped over his own. He couldn't help but cringe and begin to giggle.  
  
    "Oh, not this shit again!" Jack giggled as he felt his back go flat against Arin's chest.  
  
    "Oh, come on. It'll help, I promise!" Arin reasoned as he situated himself, "Go on, start it."  
  
    "Jesus Christ," Jack sighed as he reached down and flicked his wrist once more causing his, now their, ball to spring into action.  
  
    Arin immediately mashed his fingers overtop of Jack's, sending their ball flying up into the point multipliers. Jack watched and felt as Arin expertly worked their ball around the machine, the constant ping of the multipliers filling the room instantly.  
  
    "Wow. Does everyone get this special treatment?" Jack jokingly asked with an innocent voice, batting his eyelashes for no one in particular. Arin chuckled at his comment.  
  
    "No, just you," Arin responded a little more tender than Jack expected. He giggled softly and shook his head.  
  
    He turned his attention back to the ball that was being played and, more importantly, the rapidly rising score they were getting. Arin had almost doubled his score, which did not come with much surprise since the point multipliers where still going crazy. While Arin seemed slightly tense Jack felt none of it, largely due to the fact that he didn't really have to worry about the way they were playing since he wasn't really in control. He watched as their ball landed wrong against one of the bumpers and headed straight for the hole at the bottom of the machine. Having memorised the way in which Arin pressed his buttons, Jack instinctively mashed away at their right bumper stick and shot their ball straight back up into the multipliers.  
  
    "There you go," Arin spoke softly, slightly startling Jack as he had not realised just how close Arin had gotten to his ear. Glancing over, he noticed the other man's cheek was hovering just inches away from his, their noses practically parallel as Arin leaned over his shoulder, "Now you're gettin' it," Arin encouraged softly, not taking his eyes off of the ball.  
  
    "Well, I have a good teacher," Jack complimented back, enjoying the softer moment they shared. His chest felt warm as he felt Arin's heart beating against his back, the warmth of him radiating into Jack's smaller frame. Jack sighed and slightly leaned back into Arin, "Mmm, you're so warm," he commented in a low voice, still watching their ball with content, half-lidded eyes. He could feel the slight change in Arin's chest as he smiled.  
  
    Jack had never seen this soft side of Arin before. He was usually so loud and boisterous, always the centre of attention whether he wanted it or not. He could be so heavy-handed and harsh, especially whenever he got extremely angered at a game. But now, he was so gentle, so soft. He felt like a dreamy cloud against Jack's back and he was sure he might fall asleep right then and there if he wasn't careful. He liked Arin showing this side to him, feeling comfortable enough to do so. Maybe what Arin said earlier really was true. Maybe this sort of treatment really was just for him. Jack's heart started beating a little faster at the thought. He felt special. And being special to Arin? Well, he was sure his heart would just beat right out of his chest then and there.  
  
    Then Arin's smile went away. Jack could feel it. The air changed, and Arin seemed to tense up against him.  
  
    "What?" Jack asked, concerned. Arin never acted this way.   
  
    He was silent for a moment, "I just," he began, then stopped to chuckle shakily, "I just realised that we're not... we're not recording. I'm not sure why I thought we were but... Now I'm just... Unironically holding you," Arin took a shaky step away from Jack. Everything felt so cold all of a sudden.  
  
    "Oh..." Jack said after a moment, still staring down at the machine, "You... were doing a bit... It was a bit." He said quietly, as if to himself, "That... makes more sense, I guess." He resigned. He shuffled over to the side of the machine and looked back up at Arin for the first time in a while. He looked... confused. Hurt. Confused and hurt. But why? He was the one that broke it off.  
  
    "Did you... You didn't think it was weird, me just holding you?" Arin stepped toward the machine again, not breaking eye contact with Jack.  
  
    "Well... I guess I kinda did," Jack lied, darting his eyes down to look at the machine. The air was getting thick, "Play," He gestured his head slightly down toward the machine, commanding. He just wanted to get the moment over with.  
  
    Arin was silent for a moment, obviously wanting to press the matter further but hating the air between them just as much as Jack did. "...Alright," He finally resigned, looking down at the machine. He slowly reached down and flicked his wrist again, flicking the machine to life. He didn't have time to think anymore. His focus had to be on the ball. It gave Jack time to think.  
  
    Of course he hadn't thought Arin holding him was weird. That was the last thing on his mind when Arin's arms had been around him. It felt so warm, so comforting. He hadn't realised just how much he enjoyed Arin holding him until he had abruptly let go. He felt special, wanted. All of his thoughts and problems had seemed to vanish from his mind when he was in that hold. He felt cared for. He thought Arin really cared. And to find out it was just a bit? Jack screwed his eyes shut and sighed for a moment, composing himself. He was not about to fucking cry. He opened his eyes and sniffled slightly, hoping he could get away with it without Arin taking too much notice. To think that Arin didn't even want to hold him to begin with, that it was all just something he was putting on for the show? That hurt. It hurt a lot. It probably hurt more than it should have, considering they were just friends. Even still, that couldn't stop Jack from feeling unwanted in a way. He knew that wasn't Arin's intention, he knew that, but that couldn't stop the ache in his chest that came from it. God, he was sure he would start crying if he kept on thinking about this shit. Thankfully, just in time, Arin's turn ended.  
  
    "Damn," Arin said in a quiet, monotone voice. As if he hadn't cared about the game at all, "Your turn," He mumbled as he stepped away from the machine, allowing him and Jack to change places. Jack took a breath in as he got in front of the game. Hopefully, this would get his mind off of everything.  
  
    Quickly he flicked his wrist, sending his ball into play. He immediately moved his hands to the buttons on either side of the machine and prepared himself. His ball went immediately shooting up against the point multipliers, a singular ping coming from them as the ball hit them at an awkward angle. Jack pressed on the buttons on the machine, attempting to catch the ball and send it shooting back up. His attempt was futile, however, as Jack opened the bumper switches at just the right time to send the ball straight down unto the hole at the bottom. He looked up. 6 seconds. His turn lasted 6 fucking seconds and he got under a hundred points. His mouth fell open, astonished.  
  
    The room was silent for a moment, then the slowly rising sound of Arin's laughter began to pierce the silence. It grew and grew and, eventually, its sound snapped Jack out of his shocked trance. He blinked and his eyes went wide.  
  
    " _ **WHAT?!!**_ " He yelled as loudly as he could, his voice beginning to shake as he began to laugh at himself. Immediately Arin launched into a deep belly laugh, hunching over as he grabbed at his stomach. Jack couldn't stop staring at the numbers, " _ **THAT,**_ " He began, causing Arin to somehow laugh harder, " _ **IS HORSE SHIT!!!**_ " He screamed and banged his fists against the machine, controlling them just enough to make sure he wouldn't break anything.  
  
    "Th-that," Arin began, wheezing, "Is the fUCking *wheeze* w-wORST score I have ever *cough* ever SEEN!" His face turned bright red as tears streamed down his cheeks while he curled up over the machine. As he laughed harder he began to cough, and the more he coughed the more he laughed.  
  
    "This is fucking rigged!" Jack threw his hands up into the air, unable to stop the wide grin that appeared on his face, "You can't tell me it's not! It's fucking rigged!" He shook his head at himself as Arin's laughing began to calm down, causing him to begin to pant, "This is bullshit!" He yelled just a bit quieter this time, both of them coming down from their manic highs. He looked over as Arin wiped the tears from his face and took deep breathes and he couldn't stop his heart from fluttering. He couldn't help it. He made Arin laugh and suddenly everything was back to the way it should be, "Arin, you have to be my hands again. I can't fucking do this shit," He laughed as he looked at him. Arin panted as he looked up at him. He wasn't laughing anymore. The smile faded quickly from Jacks face and he stared down at his hands, "Sorry, you probably don't... want to. Cause of the bit. I... uh," Jack tried to begin to reason again.  
  
    "No! No, no no!" Arin interrupted frantically, taking holding of Jack's hand and stepping up close beside him, "Of course I want to hold you," He tried to reassure. Jack looked up at him just as his expressed changed from frantic to panicked, "I... I mean...! I don't mean it like that! I... Um..." His voice was shaky and his eyes began to dart around. He stopped and stared back up into Jacks anxious eyes, waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, "Here, let's... let's go halfway," Arin gently took hold of Jack's shoulders and stepped him over to the side a bit. After having moved him over, Arin swaddled up beside him and placed his hand over the closest button to him, "I'll control one half of the machine and you control the other."  
  
    Jack looked down at the machine then back up at Arin's worried, expectant face. He and Arin were shoulder to shoulder, a tight fit for the both of them to play at once together. He smiled calmly.  
  
    "Yeah, that... that sounds great," He reassured softly. He could see how worried Arin was about him now. How much he wanted to make it right. Arin visibly relaxed at Jack's approval.  
  
    "Alright," Arin replied calmly. He then turned his attention to the machine and flicked it to life, once again sending their ball into play.  
  
    The both of them immediately began mashing away at their respective buttons, sending their ball flying up into the point multipliers. The familiar sound of the machine's pings filled the room. All tension dissolved away as they focused on the game. Their score rapidly grew higher and higher as the both of them worked to make sure they wouldn't lose. Jack's full attention was on the game, his mind left with no room to focus on anything else except his strong desire to play well. However, with Arin's experience, he didn't need to exert as much focus as Jack needed to. As such, while still giving the machine it's needed attention, a part of his mind began to think.  
  
    He felt guilty. Guilty for having acted the way he did towards Jack. Guilty for having shown his hidden affection when, he felt, it was not appropriate to do so. But most of all, he felt guilty for having hurt Jack. He could tell he had, just by the way Jack had reacted to him letting go. If he had been able to realise sooner that Jack too enjoyed the hold they had shared, he wouldn't have let go. He might have even held tighter. But the fear of Jack discovering him, discovering the feelings he had kept hidden for so long. It terrified him, petrified him, and clouded his judgement just enough to miss Jack's reciprocating feelings. If Jack had enjoyed it just as much as he had, perhaps they could go back to it? He glanced at Jack out of the corner of his eye. He was so focused, so attentive to the machine. Arin could see how badly Jack wanted to play well. If he stopped to ask Jack about being held, they'd surely lose another round and upset Jack. He had to be smart about this. As if a lightbulb went off, he got just the idea he needed.  
  
    Jack rapidly clicked away at his button and shot their ball once again back up into the point multipliers. He steadied his breathing, not realising how long he had been holding his breath in for. He watched tentatively as their ball shot around the machine, focusing on nothing else. His attention was caught, however, when he felt Arin take a step back with one of his feet, moving so that their shoulders were no longer touching. He couldn't explain why that stung him. Perhaps Arin was uncomfortable touching him? He let out a quick sigh, trying to focus on their game. Just then, he felt fingers brush against his side opposite of Arin. He glanced down quickly and noticed Arin's hand resting on the machine just barely touching Jack.  
  
    "Sorry," Jack quickly mumbled before shuffling a bit closer to the centre of the machine. He didn't want to get in the way of whatever Arin was trying to do.  
  
    Again, he felt Arin's fingers brush against his side, just a touch shakier this time. Again, Jack mumbled an apology and slid an inch or so over. These actions were repeated a number of times. A finger brush, an apology, and a step over. A finger brush, an apology, and a step over. Brush, apology, step. Brush, apology, step. Jack worked hard to maintain his focus on the game, silently complying to do whatever it was Arin needed him to do. He felt the fingers again and didn't even think as he attempted to slide over... but he hit something. He glanced down and saw the outside of his foot was smooshed flat against the inside of Arin's. Before he could attempt to move over Arin placed his hand flat on his side and stayed there.   
  
    Jack sucked in a breath. He found it hard to focus now with Arin's warm, slightly shaky hand resting comfortably on him. He snapped back and mashed against his button just in time to save their ball. He tried to grasp at a moment to let him think as their ball stayed pinging against the multipliers. He blinked in surprise as he felt is back getting warmer and warmer. His skin tingled as Arin's chest hovered just millimetres away from him. He tried desperately to remain focused on the game, not taking a moment to wonder why Arin was doing this. Just when he thought he'd be able to feel Arin press against him again, the movements stopped. In that moment he could feel Arin's emotions, practically hear his thoughts. The fear, the anxiety, the need. He knew Arin well enough to know what he needed. Jack leaned back against him, closing their distance. Once again they became flush against one another, their bodies sharing warmth. They stayed that way for a moment, both of them tapping lightly at their buttons, not spending to much time focusing on the game. Jack could feel Arin's trembling begin to subside. He didn't fear anymore. He didn't need to. Jack leaned his head back slightly, hoping to rest their heads together. But something even better happened. He felt Arin's breath get closer and closer to his neck until, finally, Arin's lips pressed gently against it.  
  
    Just then, their ball went shooting down into the hole at the bottom of the machine with neither of them paying enough attention to it. But honestly, who gave a flying fuck about the game at that moment? Arin's button mashing hand came up and rested gently against Jack's bicep. He took his lips off of Jack only for a moment to open his mouth slightly and go back down for another kiss. Jack sighed contentedly as he leaned his head to the side to expose his neck more, his mind and heart going crazy over the warmth of Arin's body and the coolness of his lips.  
  
    "Arin," Jack whispered out, feeling his knees weakening.   
  
    Arin took his lips off of Jack and waited for another response. Jack turned his body slightly to look over his shoulder at Arin, their faces inches away. They stared hazy-eyed at each other for a moment, the both of them catching their breath. Arin's eyes sunk down and stared longingly at Jack's slightly parted lips. He began to lean in and, as he did so, Jack could feel himself giving out. Their eyes sunk closed as their lips touched, the both of them feeling the other physically relax at the touch. Jack quickly slid himself around so they were chest to chest and leaned slightly back against the pinball machine, having to bring his hands down and hold onto it to keep his legs from completely buckling underneath him. Arin brought his hands down to Jack's side and gently brushed his fingernails against Jack's skin, causing immediate goosebumps and tingles to form. Jack made a weak grunt as Arin slowly dragged his fingernails up his back and under his shirt, exposing his pale skin to the dimly lit room. They stayed pressed together for a moment, breathing each other in and relishing in the touch that they both had wished for for so long. Their hearts pounded against each other, both so anxious and yet feeling the calmest they had ever felt in a long time.  
  
    It ended with Arin slowly backing his head away, obviously not wanting it to end but knowing it couldn't last forever. Their eyes fluttered open together, the both of them beginning to catch their breath from the moment. Jack breathed out a shaky laugh, unable to stop himself from smiling. Arin began to giggle slightly and pressed their foreheads together as they giggled softly.  
  
    "Y'know," Jack spoke softly in hushed tones, "If you wanted to hold me again, all you had to do was ask," He giggled. Arin looked up at him.  
  
    "You wanted to win so badly. I thought it best not to interrupt you," Arin glanced passed Jack at the now silent pinball machine, "But I guess... I made you lose anyway," He admitted sheepishly. Jack smiled wider as he shook his head.  
  
    "I did win," He whispered softly. He brought his hand up and rested it gently against Arin's cheek as their eyes met once again. They stared silently at each other for a moment, smiling.  
  
    Then both of them giggled softly and brought their lips back together, their eyes fluttering closed as Jack slipped his hand comfortably behind Arin's neck and brought his other arm up to wrap around Arin's body, securely entangling them together in the moment.


End file.
